


[Fanart] Rose and Astronaut

by Kiu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angel!England - Freeform, Astronaut!America, Britannia Angel, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiu/pseuds/Kiu
Summary: Young astronaut Alfred meets a lonely angel in his first mission to space.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 37





	[Fanart] Rose and Astronaut

**Author's Note:**

> tbc... (someday)


End file.
